Asch/Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "Come at me, fools! ...Did that sound cool? I totally sounded cool, didn't I!" (2+ stats up, HP or Defence focused) * "I feel tougher! Wanna taste of my fist, you villains?!" (2+ stats up, Strength focused) * "As to be expected of a magical prodigy such as I!" (2+ stats up, Magic or Skill focused) * "Hehe, I think I'm getting quicker! You're too slow, you baddies!" (2+ stats up, Speed focused) * "It seems my prayers to the gods have been answered!" (2+ stats up, Luck or Res focused) * "Sorry, sorry! I'll do better next time, don't leave me behind!" (0-1 stat up) * "Haha, it seems I'm perfect as I already am!" (Maxed stats) Class Change Quotes * "I feel different... But hey, maybe that's a good thing." (Class Change) * "I'm stronger now. I will definitely protect the people I care about!" (Promotion) Summary Screen * "I finished in record time!" (Easy victory) * "That was far to close for comfort." (Hard victory) * "So tired..." (Fatigued) * "Death should be expected... but this..." (An ally dies) * "Oh gods, no! Open your eyes, Leilani! T-This can't be happening... Why...? (Leilani dies) Barracks Idle * "Today is definitely going to better than yesterday!" * "There's nothing better than cuddling in bed with a good book." * "I'd hope the gods don't approve of war, but there's always blood being shed." * "I wonder how long this peace will last... It always ends at some point." * "I'm not afraid of death! I shouldn't be! People are dying all the time... but..." Found Item * "Eh? Who left this laying around?" * "A new weapon! Too bad I can't use it." (Finding a weapon his class cannot use) * "Swords are so cool! I really want to learn how to use one." (Finding a Sword) * "A new tome for my collection! Yay!" (Finding a Light Tome) * "Wonder what this is used for... Can I eat this?" (Finding a consumable item) * "Maybe I can bash enemies with this!" (Finding a Shield) Boosted Stats * "I'm full of energy today! Truly, the gods have blessed me with power!" Talking With Character * "What kinds of literature do you enjoy, [Character]? C'mon, tell me!" * "I wonder when I'll die... Haha, is that too morbid of a thing to say, [Character]? Still! The great dawnbringer has no plans on falling anytime soon!" * "My brother joined the local militia when he was twelve. And I'm fifteen! So it's not strange for me to be fighting!" * "I didn't oversleep for once! Mornings are nice when you're not tired, eh?" (morning) * "Hey there, [Character]! Do you want to go somewhere today?" (day) * "It's going to get dark soon... I am ''not'' scared of the dark, okay?!" (evening) * "S-So dark out... I should turn in for the night soon." (night) * "Today's your birthday, isn't it? Well, happy birthday! I got you something good!" (birthday) Battle Quotes When Selected * "Watch out, baddies!" (Full/High health) * "Don't worry, I'm still able to fight!" (Medium health) * "I'm not done yet..." (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "Thanks a lot, pal!" * "I'm up and raring to go!" Used Healing Item * "Bleh... I'll eat this only if I have to!" (Disliked) * "It's better than the time I tried to eat a book." (Neutral) * "This tastes pretty good!" (Liked) * "Now ''this'' is something I'd love to eat everyday!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "Stop dodging, already!" * "A miss? Come on!" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Ha, I'm sturdier than you think!" Critical * "Byeee! * "O gods above, guide me!" * "May the gods have mercy on you!" * "Shining strike of justice!" * "I'm not just some kid!" Finishing Blow * "Showtime's over!" * "My turn!" * "Heh!" * "A glorious finish!" Defeated Enemy * "I'm amazing, I know." * "Who do you think I am?!" * "You didn't stand a chance!" * "See ya later!" * "... I'm sorry, brother." (Asch defeats Randolph) Nearby Ally/Partner Defeated Enemy * "So cool! Could I see that again?" (Critical hit) * "What a show of strength!" (Critical hit) * "I bet I can do better!" * "Now that's what I'm talking about!" * "Hey, no need to show off!" * "Brother, I..." (Ally defeats Randolph) Negative Reaction to Ally/Partner * "That was embarrassing..." * "You can do better than that, right?" * "Come on already..." * "I'll just pretend I didn't see that." Nearby Ally/Partner Below Half Health * "Don't be an idiot! Heal already!" * "Shouldn't you heal up now?" * "Heal already, you look half-dead!" Dual Support * "Don't fear, 'cause I'm here!" * "Stay close!" * "I'll definitely protect you." * "We make a good team, don't we?" Dual Strike * "I've got your back!" * "Taaaake this!" * "Together, we're unstoppable!" * "Haha!" Dual Guard * "Not on my watch!" * "Careful, now!" * "Not letting that happen!" Defeated by Enemy * "H-huh? This wasn't supposed to... happen..." * "No, please... every... one..." (If defeated by the Dread Knight) * "Ah... I'm sorry... bro... ther..." (If defeated by Randolph) Battle Conversations Death/Retreat Quotes=